A Tail of Magical Girls
by TbhManga
Summary: Mami, Kyoko, and Homura are sucked into a void while fighting a wraith. They end up in Fiore, and save a member of Fairy Tail from an apparent suicide. Shortly after, they join the guild. Homura wants to return, though, but her plans are derailed when an enemy that should no longer exist attacks…
1. Chapter 1

'Dammit!' Homura yelled, ducking yet another attack from the wraith. 'Why can't we kill it?' She pulled out yet another machine gun from the space behind her shield, and aimed straight at it.

Kyoko threw her gigantic spear at the demon's head again. 'It won't die! No matter what we do, none of our attacks hit it!' she yelled. The spear bounced off harmlessly, the demon appearing to not even notice it.

Mami was having similar troubles. As usual, she had no shortage of magical guns, but less and less bullets were coming out of each one of them.

The three all ducked another attack, and landed next to each other on a building, facing the gigantic wraith. The three had hoped to defeat the wraith quickly, but it appeared that wasn't going to happen.

This wraith was incredibly powerful, even more than Homura had first guessed. She couldn't even imagine how many Grief Cubes it would drop when defeated… possibly a year's supply. Divided into 3, that was a 4 month supply for her, Kyoko, and Mami! 4 months of not having to constantly chase wraiths sure sounded appealing… but first they had to defeat it. And their window of defeating it was closing fast. Homura's Soul Gem was becoming cloudy very quickly, and Kyoko and Mami were in the same situation.

'You two!' Homura said. 'We should combine our powers for one attack!' She pulled out her magical bow, and winced. Memories of Madoka using her bow against Walpurgis came back… but Homura pushed them down.

'Agreed,' Mami said. Her ribbons surrounded a gun, transforming it into her Tiro Finale gun.

Kyoko nodded, and transformed her spear into a giant one. 'On three!' she shouted.

'One!'

'Two!'

'THREE!'

Homura shot an arrow at the wraith's head. Mami used Tiro Finale, aiming at the same spot Homura had. Kyoko's spear shot at the same place as well.

The three combined attacks hit the wraith, and it stumbled backwards, before falling over, seemingly unconscious. They had done it!

'Wooooo!' Kyoko shrieked. She pulled a bag of chips out of her pocket, and started eating them quickly.

'We did it,' Mami sighed, relieved.

Homura leaned against a nearby building, breathing heavily. She hadn't fought that hard since… well, since she and Madoka fought Walpurgis together… Homura shook her head to clear the memories. Now was not the time to think of Madoka.

Kyoko and Mami both noticed her silence. Kyoko frowned, and looked at Mami, who just shrugged. The two were fairly used to Homura's silence after battles.

'So,' Mami said, breaking the silence. 'The wraith should break up into Grief Cubes any time now!'

Kyoko continued ravenously eating her bag of chips. Homura remained silent.

The wraith then began to glow, the sign that it would soon dissolve. The three prepared themselves to collect the cubes and divvy them up. But then, it glowed strangely. Mami, Kyoko, and Homura paused, wondering what was happening.

The wraith then let out a loud, inhuman screech. The three covered their ears, but the noise still got through to their brains. It brought back each of their worst memories; Mami's of the car accident that nearly killed her, Kyoko's of finding out Sayaka had died, and Homura's of having to shoot out Madoka's Soul Gem before it became a Grief Seed in her final timeline with braids and glasses. Each of them felt tears come to their eyes, and felt their will to fight drain away.

Homura could feel her eyes slowly closing, and quickly glanced at Mami and Kyoko, noting that they were doing the same thing. The last thing Homura saw was a bright flash, and then they were sucked into a void.

'Guess we'll meet again… Madoka,' Homura thought, smiling to herself. For most of her life, she had never thought of dying as a happy thing. But now, she was ready to see Madoka again.

Homura closed her eyes, and let herself fall into the void with Mami and Kyoko.


	2. Chapter 2

Homura woke up to the sound of bird chirping. Opening her eyes slowly, she expected to see Madoka standing in front of her in goddess form. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Madoka was nowhere to be seen.

Looking around, Homura spotted Mami and Kyoko on the ground, passed out. They were back in their regular clothes, instead of their magical girl outfits. Homura was back in her school uniform as well. She looked closer at Mami and Kyoko, and made sure they were breathing, which they both were. Homura sighed, a sigh mixed with relief and slight unhappiness.

It appeared that the three of them were in a huge forest. There were nothing but tall trees as far as the eye could see, with little birds and other animals hopping through the branches. The fresh scent of pine needles washed over Homura, and she decided that even if they weren't dead, this was a pretty damn nice place to be.

Just then, Mami and Kyoko both began to stir. Kyoko sat up, blinking furiously in the sunlight, and yawning loudly. Mami got up more slowly, but rubbed her eyes as well. She noticed Homura sitting up as well, and asked, 'What happened? Are we dead?'

Homura shrugged. 'I don't think so. If we were dead, we wouldn't be alone. The Law of Cycles would come and get us, and she's nowhere to be found.'

Kyoko frowned. 'But doesn't the Law of Cycles only show up when Soul Gems can't be purified anymore? Our Soul Gems weren't super dark, right?'

Homura shrugged again, and pulled out her Soul Gem. She gasped at the sight of it. Mami and Kyoko gasped as well. Homura's Soul Gem was completely purified, without a speck of darkness.

'What…' was all Homura managed to say. Mami and Kyoko quickly pulled their Soul Gems as well, only to find out theirs were completely purified as well.

'What happened to us?' Mami asked in shock. Homura and Kyoko were too busy staring at their Soul Gems to reply.

Homura was quiet for a while longer, but then spoke up. 'I have an idea of what may have happened.' Mami and Kyoko both turned to her. Homura continued, 'I managed to stay conscious for a little longer than you two, so I saw what happened. The wraith started to glow again, and the three of us were sucked into a void. I had assumed we would die, but it appears we've simply landed somewhere other than Mitakihara City. The void may have purified our Soul Gems as well, which is why they're clear now.'

Mami said, 'That sounds like a pretty good guess to me.' Kyoko nodded in agreement.

Homura then got to her feet. 'In any case, we should look for civilization. We'll find a map, and find out where we are and how we can get back to Mitakihara City. Sound like a plan?'

Mami nodded. Kyoko said, 'But we'll need to get some food. I'm hungry!'

Homura rolled her eyes, and Mami laughed. 'We'll get you some food, Kyoko,' Mami said.

'Good! I'm starving, and lost all my snacks!' Kyoko said, indignantly.

Mami and Kyoko got to their feet as well, and the three then walked through the forest together. Homura was on edge, ready to pull out her Soul Gem in case of a wraith suddenly appearing. Mami and Kyoko were less on edge, and were more taking in the surroundings than watching for wraiths.

The three walked for quite awhile, around 2 hours, before they began to see the woods break up into a few houses. It looked as though they had stumbled upon a small city.

Once the houses were in sight, Kyoko took off at full speed, shrieking, 'FOOD!' Homura and Mami ran after her, both silently rolling their eyes.

Kyoko stopped in the middle of a sidewalk, facing several food carts. Naturally, she had no money, and had to sneak over and steal some food. Mami, watching, gave a disgusted sigh, and Homura turned her head. Kyoko returned to them, eating an apple, and clutching several more.

'I don't want one,' Mami said, cutting Kyoko off before she even asked.

'I'll take one,' Homura said. Kyoko grinned and tossed her one.

'You never have a problem with my stolen food, do you?' Kyoko asked.

'There's better things to steal than food,' Homura replied.

Mami sighed. 'Is that where you get your guns?'

Homura nodded. Mami sighed again. 'I'm partners with two teenage thieves.'

'Hey, we're pretty fun to be with! Admit it!' Kyoko said.

Mami just sighed for the third time, and the three of them began to walk away.

'We need a place to stay,' Mami said, changing the subject. 'And we have no money. Unless you two want to add to your criminal record by stealing some money.'

'We can stay in an abandoned building,' Kyoko said. 'I lived in my dad's abandoned church until you found me, Mami.'

'Homura?' Mami asked.

'I don't care,' Homura said. 'As long as there's a roof.'

'Abandoned building it is,' Mami sighed.

The three of them walked together, searching for an abandoned building. Mami was the first one to spot one, and the three rushed over to it. It was the ruins of what looked like an old train station. The tracks were gone, luckily, so they wouldn't be awakened by any passing trains.

Mami began, 'This looks like a fairly nice pla-' and then looked up. She screamed and pointed to the roof.

Kyoko just gasped. Homura had her Soul Gem out in seconds, ready to transform.

A girl was standing on the edge of the roof, her short white hair swaying in the wind. As Mami, Homura, and Kyoko watched, she took one step, and went over the edge.


	3. Chapter 3

Within seconds, Homura had transformed into a magical girl. Kyoko and Mami did the same. Homura stopped time, and the falling girl was frozen in time. Mami used her ribbons to create a safety net around the girl. Time then unfroze, and the girl slowly drifted to the ground in Mami's ribbon net.

Once she touched the ground, Mami went over to her. She started healing the girl, since she was completely unconscious. Homura and Kyoko watched over them, ready to fight anyone who came near them.

Unknown to the three of them, a strange symbol was on the girl's shoulder, but it was covered by her shirt. The symbol greatly resembled a musical staff. However, due to Mami's healing, it slowly faded, before finally vanishing altogether. Once the symbol was completely gone, the girl woke up.

"Huh?" she asked, staring at Mami. "Where am I… What happened?" And then the memories came back. "Oh… oh my god… Why the hell would I do that… If I had died…" The girl started sobbing loudly. "Lucy would kill me if I died!"

Kyoko snorted. Homura glanced at her, and said, "What are you laughing about? You said the same thing to Sayaka." Kyoko stopped laughing almost instantly, and glared at Homura.

The crying girl then noticed Mami, Kyoko and Homura. "Did… did you three save me?" she asked, attempting to wipe her tears.

"Homura and I saved you. Kyoko did nothing," Mami said. "But don't worry, she hardly does anything. All she does is steal and eat."

"Hey! Shut up!" Kyoko yelled. "I do more than steal and eat! I'll have you know, a month ago, I-"

"A month ago, you crawled into the extra bed at Mami's apartment and refused to leave until Sayaka came back. We're fully aware," Homura said.

"You'd do the same thing if your best friend died!" Kyoko yelled.

Homura flinched. She took a deep breath and said, "Look, Kyoko-"

"I touched a nerve there, didn't I? What happened to YOUR best friend, huh?" Kyoko said, smirking. "Have you seen your best friend die?"

"Many times," Homura said, without thinking.

"Stop, you two," Mami said. She helped the other girl to her feet. "Instead of fighting, why don't you help me and this girl? Er, what's your name?"

"Lisanna. Lisanna Strauss," said the girl.

"Right. You two should help Lisanna. Not fight. Are we clear?" Mami said.

Kyoko glared at Homura. She glared back.

"You two can fight all you want later," Mami sighed. "Just please help me for once."

Another moment passed. Then, Homura smiled out of nowhere and Kyoko looked defeated. "We're good now," Homura said.

"Yeah," Kyoko grumbled.

Mami deeply suspected she had frozen time to argue with Kyoko. But she said nothing.

Lisanna stared at the three of them. "So, anyway, who are you guys?" she asked.

"I'm Mami Tomoe."

"Homura Akemi."

"Kyoko Sakura."

"And, are you all mages?" Lisanna asked.

"Uh, mages?" Kyoko asked. "You mean, like, able to use magic?"

Lisanna nodded.

"Then yeah, all three of us are mages. We prefer the term, magical girls, though," Kyoko said.

"Are you a magical girl?" Mami asked.

"I'm a mage, yes. I guess I could be called a magical girl, too," Lisanna said. "So what guild do you three belong to? I haven't seen you at Fairy Tail."

"Uh… guild?" Mami asked.

"What's a guild?" Kyoko asked.

Lisanna frowned. "Are you three from Fiore, or…"

"What's Fiore?" Homura asked. "We're from Mitakihara City."

Lisanna frowned again. "Oh geez," she muttered. She sighed, and glared at the three. "I'm deeply suspecting that you three are just like me."

"What do you mean, just like me?" Mami said.

"You three got sucked through a portal and ended up in a different world," Lisanna said. "That's what I'm guessing. After all, I've never heard of a Mitakihara City. And I've been everywhere on this continent. Plus Edolas, but you three have magic, so you're not from there."

Mami, Kyoko, and Homura stared at her. "Another… world?" Homura managed to say.

"Yeah… it appears so…" Lisanna said.

"Is there a way back?" Homura asked.

Lisanna shrugged. "I don't know one off the top of my head. But I know some people who might know. It's getting late now, but I know they'll be up all night probably. They're always partying."

Mami nodded. "That would be great. Homura, Kyoko, do you two agree?"

"Yeah, sure," Kyoko said. Homura just nodded in agreement.

"Great! Then I'll take you three to the guild!" Lisanna said, brightly. "Follow me!"

She started walking, and Mami, Kyoko, and Homura followed her.

There were a couple minutes of silence, before Lisanna asked, "So, are you three related, or just friends? Or more than friends?"

"We're friends," Mami said.

"Sayaka and Kyoko were more than friends," Homura snickered.

"Shut up," Kyoko said.

"Who's Sayaka?" Lisanna asked. "Oh, did she end up being left behind?"

Kyoko stared at the ground. "No. She died. A month ago."

"Oh," Lisanna said. "I'm very sorry. It's hard, losing someone you love deeply."

"You act like you've lost someone you loved," Mami said.

"I was trapped in another world for 2 years. I had this crush on a guy from this world, and I thought I'd never see him again. Then, I saw him again, and realized he'd changed too much while I was gone," Lisanna said. She laughed. "And then I fell in love with someone else. My girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia." Lisanna then froze. "Oh, shit, you three are good with that, right? You're not homophobes?"

Mami, Kyoko, and Homura looked at each other and snickered. "As a matter of fact," Homura said, "We're all lesbians."

"So we're certainly not homophobes," Kyoko said.

Lisanna laughed. "That's good to know." She then stopped walking. The four of them were now standing in front of a giant building.

"Here we are!" Lisanna said. "The guild, Fairy Tail!"


	4. Chapter 4

**hahaha throwback to when i was going to regularly update this back in october. whoops. i'll make an attempt to regularly update now, just so i can quit stressing about this fic.**

"Well, here we are!" Lisanna said. "The best guild of all, Fairy… oh no." She buried her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry, you three."

Mami, Kyoko, and Homura stared at the building, which had two huge columns of flame and ice shooting out of the top of it, along with some swords embedded into the ice.

"I'm assuming that's not normal," Mami finally said.

"When they're drunk it gets like this," Lisanna said, her face still in her hands.

"Is that guy not wearing any clothes or is it me?" Kyoko asked, squinting towards the ice column.

"Probably," Lisanna mumbled. "It would not surprise me whatsoever." She then sighed, and looked up at the three of them. "Okay girls, time to go in and see how bad of a mess it is."

Lisanna carefully pushed open the door, Mami, Kyoko, and Homura following. A deafening blast of noise hit them the minute they entered the building. Two guys were running around shooting fire and ice at each other, another half naked girl was yelling at them to stop, a brunette was drinking out of a barrel at the bar, the whole room was complete chaos.

"Dear god," Lisanna muttered. "Where the hell is the master to stop all this…"

Just then, the two boys with the other girl in pursuit started running towards the doorway with Lisanna, Mami, Kyoko, and Homura. Both of the guys were yelling insults at each other at full volume, while the girl yelled at them to stop.

"ICE BOY!"

"FLAME BRAIN!"

"SHUT IT, YOU TWO!"

Lisanna sighed and buried her face in her hands again. "I'm so sorry," she said again.

"They're coming towards us!" Mami shrieked.

"I got them!" Kyoko yelled, transforming & pulling out her spear. One of the boys backed away upon seeing the spear, but another ended up getting his scarf caught on the tip & then dangled in the air when Kyoko lifted it up.

"Put me down, Erza!" The boy yelled, struggling. "I'll stop fighting with Gray!"

"Who's Erza? I'm Kyoko, dumbass!" Kyoko yelled back.

"Sorry, he's an idiot." the half-naked girl, Erza, said. "Good swordsmanship, though."

"Uh, thanks?" Kyoko said.

Lisanna then looked up. "Oh good, it's over," she said.

"Put me down!" the boy on the spear yelled again.

"Stop fighting with Gray then, Natsu!" Erza yelled back.

"Fine," he said, crossing his arms.

Kyoko then lowered the spear, setting Natsu on solid ground again. He glared at her, and stalked away.

Erza watched him go, and then turned back to the four girls. "So, what's going on here? Lisanna, you've been gone all day, Lucy's been worried sick, and you just waltz in with a bunch of teenagers who I've never seen before? Where did you guys even come from? Clearly you're magical, or at least Kyoko here is-"

Homura took Mami & Kyoko's hands and froze time.

"Any idea on what we should say?" Homura said. "These people are magical, but clearly not like in our world with that little shit Kyubey going and screwing everything up for people."

"I'm good as long as they give us food," Kyoko said.

Mami rolled her eyes. "You and your food." The smile then left her face. "But, if these people aren't magical girls like us, are there no wraiths either? How are we going to fight and purify our Soul Gems?" All three of them instinctively touched their gems. Mami continued, "And if we can't be purified, can the Law of the Cycle find us here?"

Homura flinched. "You're right. We need to go back."

Kyoko was staring at Homura's hand. "Hey, Homura," she said. "We've been in this time freeze for several minutes now, right?"

"Probably, why?"

"Well, doesn't stopping time use your magic? And darken your Soul Gem?"

"That's a stupid question. Of course it does," Homura said.

"Then why has your Soul Gem remained the exact same bright color this whole time? Shouldn't it have become a little darker by now? Not to mention the couple of other times you've stopped time?" Kyoko said, frowning.

Homura blinked and lifted her Soul Gem up close for further inspection. "You're right!" she gasped. "It's been this exact bright color ever since we landed in this world! What about yours and Mami's?"

Both pulled out their Soul Gems, just to see that they were just as bright as Homura's.

"What the hell…" Kyoko said.

Mami stared at her Soul Gem, unable to form a sentence.

"Guess we might as well ask," Homura said, unfreezing time.

"-Are you four from another guild, or are you just rogue? Are you criminals? Oh, if you're criminals, but it's because the Magic Council is a bunch of corrupt fools, there's a great guild called Crime Sorciere-" Erza continued, unaware that time had even stopped.

"Erza!" Lisanna said. "They're from another world! And they saved me from… well… I don't know myself. A spell, I think."

"Another world? You mean, Edolas?" Erza asked. "But if they're from Edolas, then why do they have magic?"

"Well, clearly there's other worlds than Edolas! There's the Celestial Spirit world, for one!" Lisanna said. She glared at the other three. "Tell her where you're from!"

"Uh, Mitakihara City," Mami said. "That's where we're from."

"Never heard of it. Your magic seems different than this world's as well," Erza said. "I saw Kyoko there transform, which most people don't do, unless you've got magic like mine or maybe Lucy's."

"We use these to transform," Homura said, holding up her Soul Gem. "They're called Soul Gems. They're the source of our magic, and when we use it back in our world, it gets darker due to less magic, but here… well, here it doesn't change!"

Erza laughed. "Magic replenishes itself naturally here. Something about it being in the air or something. I don't know the science, you'd have to ask Lucy."

"Replenishes… naturally?" Mami, Kyoko, and Homura said at the same time.

"You mean, it'll never get dark due to lack of magic?" Mami said, shocked.

"Yeah, probably. Like I said, ask Lucy. Where has she gone off to, anyway?" Erza muttered.

Just then, they heard a huge shriek of, "LISANNA!" and a blonde streak ran past Mami, Kyoko, and Homura. The same streak nearly tackled Lisanna, yelling, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK! EVEN MIRAJANE & ELFMAN DIDN'T KNOW WHERE YOU WERE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE?"

"I, uh, took a walk around town and I, uh, got lost… and these three girls brought me back!" Lisanna stammered.

The girl then sighed. "Oh well, you're safe. That's all that matters." She kissed Lisanna on the cheek. She then turned to Mami, Kyoko, and Homura. "Thank you guys so much for bringing Lisanna here back! I was worried sick about her!"

"We heard," Kyoko said, dryly.

"Anyway, I'm her girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia. And you are?"

"Kyoko Sakura."

"Mami Tomoe."

"Homura Akemi."

"Nice to meet you all!" Lucy said, brightly.

Erza, still standing nearby, cleared her throat. Everyone turned to look at her. "Well, it's getting late, and it appears you three need somewhere to stay. So, you will stay with Lucy & Lisanna at Lucy's house. I know from experience that there is more than enough room for the three of you."

"There she goes again, offering my house up for anyone to stay in," Lucy muttered, quietly so only Lisanna could hear.

"Are there any objections?" Erza said, fixing Lucy with a cold stare.

"No! None at all!" Lucy said, falsely cheerful.

"Alright then, off you go! Shoo!" Erza said, nearly pushing the five out the door. "You can talk about your fateful meeting and all your special circumstances later!"

"We're going!" all five of them said, closing the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**as you can see, if I actually focus on something I can work fast on it. maybe there'll be another few chapters in the next few days.**

 _Time Arc Magic, a lost magic. Very few users of magic have been known to possess it throughout the course of history. It involves changing the time of objects…_

Homura yawned loudly. She put down the book, rubbing her eyes and looking at the guild's library around her. She was sitting at a table with a pile of books dedicated to different kinds of magic in this world, hoping to find a match to the magic of the magical girls. So far, all she had found were similar versions of each of their magics, along with mages who did the magic within the guild. Bisca had this world's equivalent of Mami's magic, and they hit it off almost instantly despite their age difference. Erza and Kyoko were extremely similar, but didn't get along too great due to an instance of someone stealing strawberries. And the magic similar to her own, Time Arc, there were no Time Arc users in the guild, but Erza had stated that she once knew one.

Homura leaned back in the chair, yawning again. Reading all of this was so slow and boring. But, it was her own fault for deciding to learn Time Arc. She'd be a lot more powerful then, and could maybe use it to get rid of that little shit Kyubey once and for all, if they ever got back to their world. Homura remembered the conversation with Lucy she had had 2 weeks ago when they first arrived, and Lucy knew nothing about their world. She had summoned a spirit to look for information on the world, but it appeared there was none.

Seeing as there was no way back, the three then joined the guild. Mami and Kyoko continued using their same magic, but Homura knew she would run out of guns eventually & would need to learn some other offensive magic. Stopping time itself wasn't a great way to fight. So, she went into the library, determined to learn some new kind of magic that could help her if they ever returned, eventually deciding on Time Arc.

A knock sounded on the door, breaking Homura out of her thoughts.

"What is it?" she yelled.

The door opened, and a short, blue-haired girl walked in. "I found these, do you want them?" she asked, holding up a pair of red glasses.

Homura stared at them. "Wendy! Uh… how did you know I used to wear glasses?" she asked.

"Oh! These aren't regular glasses! They're special quick-reading glasses. It lets you read books really quickly. And I didn't know you used to wear glasses! You must have been really pretty!" Wendy said, smiling.

"Not really," Homura muttered. "I was a fool who couldn't do anything to save her when I wore glasses." Louder, she said, "Thanks, Wendy. They'll probably help. It's frustrating trying to learn all this."

"Do you want company? Sherria was supposed to be coming to Magnolia today, but her train's late, so I'm stuck here with nothing to do," Wendy said.

"Sure, I guess," Homura said. Wendy walked over to her, handing her the glasses. Homura put them on and resumed reading.

 _Time Arc is incredibly powerful, but cannot be used on living things. Only inanimate objects are able to be altered by Time Arc. To use Time Arc, you must first think of a time…_

"Your hair is really long," Wendy said again, breaking Homura out of her thoughts once again. "I think it would look really pretty in a braid or two."

Homura flinched.

"Can I braid your hair?" Wendy asked, unaware of Homura's reaction.

"S-sure," Homura said.

"I'll use the two ribbons you keep in your hair as ties," Wendy said, and started braiding.

"Thanks," Homura mumbled. She resumed reading.

 _First, you must have the object in front of you. Focus all of your energy into it. Then, you…_

"Done!" Wendy said, brightly. She held up a mirror for Homura. "Pretty good job, right?"

Homura looked, and gasped. She looked exactly like she did when she first woke up from the hospital with her red glasses and braids. She stood up, quickly.

"I have to go," she said, blinking furiously. "I'm… late… for a… friend. My friend. Yeah, she's coming into town. I have to go meet her! Bye!"

Homura turned and ran, still carrying the book about Time Arc. She could learn it quietly in the silence of Lucy's house, away from the girl who kept bringing up her past. A lone tear fell down her cheek, unseen by everyone else in their frozen time.


	6. Chapter 6

Homura clicked through the channels on the TV in Lucy's house, looking for something to do. It had been 3 months since she, Kyoko, and Mami had arrived in Magnolia. Kyoko and Mami assimilated well into the guild, but Homura rarely spoke to anyone. The only person she had talked to was Wendy, and Wendy had left to go see Sherria for a few months. Homura deeply suspected she had really hurt Wendy, and felt bad about it, but knew there was nothing she could do.

"Just another one of the victims of my own past," Homura mumbled to herself. She continued flipping through channels.

"Buy this age-reducing lacrima for only 19.99 Jewels!"

 _click_

"But Dad! I love him! Why won't you let me be with him?!"

 _click_

"A string of strange disappearances have been occurring in Magnolia and Crocus…"

 _click_

"Nothing good on, huh?" Homura mumbled. She yawned, stretching. In the process, she knocked over a glass vase, and it landed on the floor, shattering instantly.

"Shit," Homura muttered. She focused, and the object mended itself. "Time Arc sure is useful, but it's a pain to use."

Out of curiosity, she took out her Soul Gem. She stared at it for a while, debating whether it was worth the risk to try using Time Arc on it. It was an inanimate object, after all, even though it did contain her soul. Maybe if she undid the time on it…

"No," Mami said, startling Homura.

"When did you… You don't even know what I was going to do!" Homura said.

"You were going to attempt to use your new magic on your Soul Gem to see if your soul could return to your body. Don't take that risk! What if you actually made it age, and your Soul Gem was beyond purification?" Mami yelled. "We can't afford to lose you!"

"Would it really be so bad to turn into a witch?" Homura muttered. "And would you really miss me?"

"What's a witch? And yes, we would miss you!" Mami said.

"What? Who's missing who?" Kyoko said, walking into the room.

"Homura's attempting to commit suicide here," Mami said.

"No, I'm not!" Homura said, furiously.

Kyoko glanced at her. "Well, say hi to Sayaka for me then."

"The hell I am!" Homura said. "I'm not committing suicide! I was just wondering if my magic could reverse time & allow our souls to return to our bodies!"

"But you said it doesn't work on living things…" Kyoko said.

"Our bodies are what's living," Homura said. "The Soul Gems themselves just hold our souls. They're not living."

Kyoko stared at the ring on her finger containing her Soul Gem. "Hmmmm," she said, softly.

"Oh no, not you too!" Mami said. "I, for one, am not about to lose my soul in some wild guess! Besides, it's not like purifying our Soul Gems is an issue in this world. Back home, I'd maybe be less opposed to this, but not here!" She cleared her throat. "Oh, I almost forgot! Kyoko and I were coming here to tell you that Wendy's back. She brought her friend Sherria, too. Now would be a great time to apologize," she said, shooting a glare at Homura.

Homura blinked. "Wendy's back?"

"Yeah, she said she really wanted you to meet Sherria, too," Kyoko said.

Homura sighed. "All right then, I'll go apologize. And I'll meet this Sherria girl."

She got off the couch, and followed Mami and Kyoko out of the apartment and back to the guild. Inside, a crowd had gathered around a blue-haired girl barely visible over the crowd and another girl.

"Wendy!" Mami yelled as they got closer. "Look who decided to come!"

Wendy turned and saw them. "Homura!" she said, brightly. She ran through the crowd and hugged her.

"Uh," Homura said, taken aback by the sudden display of emotion. She gulped. "I'm-I'm s-sorry. For storming out… on you. I was… really upset about… my past… and…"

"It's okay! I know all about bad pasts!" Wendy said. "I think everyone in this guild has one in one way or another!"

"Pretty straightforward," Kyoko muttered to Mami, chomping down on an apple.

"Where did you get-" Mami sighed. "Never mind. Don't tell me."

Wendy then let go of Homura. "I want you to meet my best friend, Sherria!" she said. She turned towards the crowd. "Hey, Sherria!" she yelled. "Come over here!"

All Homura could see was the crowd parting slightly. Whoever Sherria was, she must have been really short.

And then, Sherria emerged from the crowd. "Hi, Wendy!" she yelled, running towards her and Homura.

Homura gasped and reached for the ring on her finger.

Wendy looked at her. "Something wrong?"

Homura was shaking. "M-M-Madoka!" she blurted out. She then covered her mouth, and ran the other way, transforming.

"What got into her?" Kyoko asked, watching her run by, transforming.

Mami, next to her, transformed too. She made a lasso out of ribbons and looped it around Homura's leg. She made a knot, creating another end of the ribbons. She handed one to Kyoko & kept the other.

"Wha-" Kyoko said.

"She's going to stop time to get further away," Mami said.

Sure enough, time stopped right then. Everyone but Mami and Kyoko were frozen. Homura continued running, unaware of Mami's ribbon around her leg.

Kyoko began, "What are we-"

"We're following her," Mami said, starting to run after Homura. Kyoko shrugged, then followed her.

Unknown to either of them, Homura had tears running down her face. She ran and ran, thinking only one word, "Madoka." Homura continued to run throughout Magnolia, before finally stopping right before a bridge.

Mami and Kyoko dove behind bushes as Homura turned to look behind her. Seeing no one, she unfroze time.

"What's she even doing?" Mami muttered, half to herself, half to Kyoko.

"Beats me," Kyoko said.

Homura then let out a huge sigh, and began walking across the bridge, Mami's ribbon still trailing behind her. Mami and Kyoko remained in the bushes, unable to get a better vantage point without being seen.

Homura continued walking, crying tears neither Mami or Kyoko could see. "I should just die," she mumbled. "Then I'd be with her."


	7. Chapter 7

Homura walked across the bridge, tears silently dripping from her eyes. Her chest was heaving, attempting to catch her breath from running all the way from the guild. She had overexerted herself, which was rare these days. She had mostly cured her heart problems with magic, but some symptoms still lingered.

"I miss you… Madoka," Homura mumbled, fingering her ring. "It's lonely being here without you. I have to do everything by myself." She laughed, wiping away tears. "Once upon a time, I wished that I could do things by myself. And now that I can, I want someone to help me again."

She smiled through her tears. "That was the first day we met. The day you saved me from Isabel, when she lured me into her barrier by preying on my thoughts about being useless. I could have died!" Homura said weakly, the tears coming faster now. "But no, here I am, alone forever. Maybe I should have died there. This mess never would have happened. And then, when Walpurgis killed you, we would have been together. You wouldn't be just a concept. And I never would have been a magical girl!"

Tears were streaming out of her eyes. To strangers, it looked like Homura had just lost her millionth dollar. But in reality, it was just a normal day of crying over Madoka for her.

"I should just die!" Homura cried out. She stumbled to the railing, blinded with tears, ready to climb up and throw herself off... until she came to her senses again and climbed back down, like every other time she had contemplated suicide.

But, as she stumbled to where the railing should have been, there was nothing. Homura fell right on her face onto the ground.

"Ouch," she muttered. Wiping tears out of her eyes so she could see properly, she looked up. And gasped.

For the bridge was completely gone. And a scene from her long-ago past was right in front of her, in the the form of the witch Isabel and her familiars.

"What-" Homura gasped, before the familiars started walking towards her slowly. Her mind raced. Witches shouldn't exist, so why were they here?

Not knowing what else to do, Homura tried to freeze time. But, one of the familiars shot out the time hourglass on her shield, almost hitting the Soul Gem on her hand.

"Shit!" she swore. The sand was leaking out of the hourglass, and the secret compartment behind it suddenly felt much lighter. Her weapons were gone, and Homura was completely powerless.

Sighing in defeat, Homura sat down on the ground, awaiting her death. She closed her eyes as the familiars came closer, smelling like death and decay. She hoped her death would be quick and painless. The sooner she could see Madoka, the better.

The familiars were right next to her now, and all she could smell was death, decay, and… potato chips? And flowers?

"HOMURA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? FIGHT!" came a sudden voice. Homura's eyes flew open, just to see the familiars hanging off the edge of a large spear, Kyoko holding the other edge. Mami stood right next to her

"Homura, it's not like you to not fight. You looked like you were ready for death there. I don't know what's going on, but you're telling us once we fight whatever these things are," Mami added.

She motioned to Kyoko, and Kyoko threw her spear up. Mami summoned a large yellow rope, and tied the familiars and the spear to the witch. Kyoko summoned her spear back, leaving the familiars with gaping wounds, and aimed at the center of the arch. She threw it, and it hit right on target. The witch exploded, and the air shimmered around them as the barrier slowly collapsed. Within a few seconds, it was just Mami, Kyoko, and Homura standing on a bridge, like nothing had ever happened.

"What's that?" Mami asked, seeing a small black thing floating in the air.

Homura crossed over to it, grabbed it, and crushed it in her fist. "Nothing important," she said, coldly. "Nothing important at all." She threw the remains of it off the bridge, where the river would carry it far, far away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow, you're being cryptic again," Kyoko said. She imitated Homura's voice. 'It's nothing important!' She rolled her eyes. "Even if it's not important, what the hell is it? And don't give me a BS answer."

"It doesn't involve you," Homura said, glaring. "Not anymore."

"The hell does 'not anymore' mean? I'm involved now! That thing nearly killed you! We're... not exactly friends... but it was going to kill a... well, not exactly defenseless person..." Kyoko said. "Besides, what if I want to know?"

"You don't," Homura said, sharply.

"Oh really? Wanna bet?" Kyoko said, starting to fume.

Mami, in the meantime, was sitting on the railing, watching the two yell at each other with a cup of tea she had summoned in her hand.

Kyoko turned and glared at Mami. "Can I have a little help here?" she asked, pissed.

"I don't care what that thing is," Mami said. "I... trust Homura for now, and whether or not I'll regret that decision I guess we'll find out."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Homura muttered.

Kyoko took a huge breath & rolled her eyes. "Fine, I guess I'll shut up, because you're, like always, hiding something."

"Good," Homura said. She pulled out her Soul Gem and undid the damage done to her shield. As it slowly fixed, she felt her weapons return to the back compartment and the sand return to the hourglass.

"If you two are done bickering then, let's head back to the guild," Mami said.

"Sure," Kyoko said.

Homura hesitated. "Actually, there's something else I want to investigate before I go back. You two can go ahead."

Kyoko let out a giant sigh. "Now what?"

Homura glared at her again. "I want to go check out that train station where we saved Lisanna. There might be other suspicious... things... around there. I'll be fine on my own, I just got startled this time."

Mami looked like she was suppressing a sigh as well. "Ok, Homura. Don't die, I guess. We might miss you."

"Probably not," Kyoko said under her breath.

The two began to walk back towards the guild, and Homura turned towards the train station, on the opposite side of the bridge than the guild. She began to walk, her head racing all the while. Racing with the thoughts of "Why was the witch that almost killed me here?" "How are witches even here?" and, the most important, "Could the reason Lisanna went off the roof of the train station have been a witch's kiss?"

These questions carried her all the way to the train station, which somehow looked ominous. Standing in front of it, Homura felt unsettled. The trains weren't running today because it was a holiday, and the place looked haunted.

Homura pulled out her Soul Gem once again, and it was glowing just like it always had when a witch was nearby. "Wonderful," Homura muttered. "Hopefully this is one I defeated on my own." She racked her brains for a witch in a train station that she had fought.

Just as she was stepping towards the door, she remembered. The train station witch that she had killed before. The witch that Kyoko took down at the cost of her life in the timeline where Madoka sacrificed herself.

"Oktavia von Seckendorff," Homura whispered. "She's here."


	9. Chapter 9

"Shit," Homura muttered, stopping in the doorway. She could hear the faint sound of a violin coming from deep within the train station.

"Shit shit shit," she said again. "Why her? Of all people?"

Homura glanced back towards the guild, wondering whether she should go get Kyoko and Mami, or to go in herself and… kill… what was once Sayaka.

"It's not like they'd know who she is anyway," Homura muttered, deciding to go in by herself. Who cared what Kyoko thought? Certainly not her.

As she walked through the entrance to the train station, the violin music slowly got louder. It seemed as though Oktavia hadn't sensed Homura's presence just yet. Good. It made it easier to kill her. For about the 50th time. How was she even here, though?

Homura was beginning to make up theories in her mind about how Oktavia was here when an earsplitting screech cut through the train station. Wonderful. She had noticed Homura. Everything sped up around her, until she was practically flying through the station.

When she finally stopped, Homura was standing in front of Oktavia von Seckendorff, in all her glory. Dark shadow of Sayaka's former soul behind her and all.

"Nice seeing you again, Miki," Homura said. "How'd you even get here? Following your true love?"

Oktavia, naturally, didn't answer. Raising her sword/baton, she summoned wheels to attack Homura, just like always.

She easily danced away from all the wheels without even stopping time. Homura glared up at Oktavia and yelled, "You know, Miki, after 50 times of fighting you, I would have thought you'd come up with better attacks. Apparently not!"

She pulled out a machine gun from her shield and aimed for the witch's head. Homura was ready to pull the trigger when Oktavia suddenly pulled... something off a train running by and held it as a shield.

"What the hell," Homura breathed, in shock. "How the hell... How did her body get here?"

Oktavia was holding the body of Sayaka Miki as a shield from Homura's machine gun.

"That's playing dirty, witch," Homura said, smirking. "Too bad I'm not a good person. I know there's no way to turn back time on a Grief Seed and… restore… Soul… Gems… holy shit." The smirk slid off Homura's face, replaced by a look of shock.

Time Arc. Time Arc was the answer to all this. Time Arc could take a Grief Seed and return it to a Soul Gem. It was a nonliving thing, technically, so it could be done, so long as you had the body of the person nearby.

Oktavia then let out a scream and summoned some more wheels, but Homura was quicker. She froze time and ran towards Oktavia and Sayaka.

"Where's her Grief Seed," Homura muttered. "I need that Grief Seed. If I were a witch, where would I put a Grief Seed?" She grabbed Sayaka's body, but noticed that her hands were closed around something.

"Figures," Homura said. She pried open Sayaka's hands to reveal the Grief Seed. "Shocking," she muttered.

Homura started running away from Oktavia while carrying Sayaka. She needed time to be unfrozen when she used Time Arc, and didn't want to be right next to Octavia when time was unfrozen.

Homura got to the edge of the witch's barrier before dropping Sayaka to the ground. She pulled the Grief Seed out of her hands and unfroze time.

Oktavia's scream that had been frozen in time then continued, and her wheels shot at the place Homura had once been. Meanwhile, Homura focused on the Grief Seed and said, "Time Arc!"

The Grief Seed began to slowly turn less black and more blue. As it changed, Oktavia began to shrink. She started to scream and attempted to summon more wheels towards Homura, but her sword/baton snapped. The last thing the witch saw was Homura coldly watching her shrink back into what was turning back into a Soul Gem.

After about 5 minutes, the Soul Gem was completely blue once again. Homura leaned over and placed it in Sayaka's hands, wondering if this would even work. Probably not. It had been worth a shot anyway, though.

Just then, Sayaka gasped and shot up. "Where am I?" she said, looking around. Her eyes landed on Homura. "You!" she said, furiously, attempting to get up.

"What? I didn't turn you into a witch. Go blame the person who did. Which would be yourself, if I remember correctly." Homura said icily.

"Not this time," Sayaka said. "The Law of Equality says that things moving between world have to be equal."

Homura looked at her like she'd grown another head. "The hell does that mean?" she asked.

"3 magical girls came into this world. Therefore, 3 witches have to come into this world," Sayaka said. She had finally gotten to her feet, and was leaning against the wall.

"3 witches... who's the other witch?" Homura asked. "I've fought Isabel, and now you, but who..."

Sayaka was smirking at her. "Well, Homura, I came here to follow my true love, as you so well guessed earlier. Who knows why Isabel came, maybe she had a crush on Mami. She's dead anyway so who cares. But who does that leave alone?"

"No way," Homura said. "She's a goddess now, not a witch, witches don't even exist anymore."

Sayaka glared at her. "Excuse me? Didn't you just see Oktavia von Seckendorff up there? Witches exist, in this world at least."

"So, Madoka's here," Homura said, quietly.

"Yep," Sayaka said. "I don't know where, but I know she's here. Better go find her before someone else decides to do some witch hunting!"

Homura was already gone before Sayaka could even finish the sentence.

"Figures," Sayaka said, rolling her eyes. "Of course she'd leave me alone in a train station in an unfamiliar world not knowing where anything is or where anyone is. Guess I gotta go find Kyoko myself. But first, I guess I should get myself out of this train station."

Sayaka walked towards the exit in the same direction Homura had gone. Stepping outside, she marveled at all of Magnolia around her. "Pretty town," she said to herself.

She asked a nearby passerby where to go to find people, and the person pointed her to the guild. Sayaka thanked them and started towards it, completely unaware that Kyoko was at that time in the guild, competing in an eating contest with Natsu while Mami sipped her tea and watched.

A while later, once Sayaka reached the guild, Mami was getting ready to get some more tea, since the contest was still going on. However, she saw Sayaka through the window, and dropped the teacup.

Erza, also observing the contest, noticed Mami's mishap. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Why did you spill that tea?"

"Sayaka!" Mami blurted out, pointing at the window.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sayaka!" Mami said, shocked, pointing out the window.

Kyoko, nearby, choked on her food.

"I win!" Natsu shouted, with a mouthful of food. "I told you I would win the eating contest!"

Kyoko ignored him and got to her feet. She ran towards the window, but Sayaka was already pushing open the door to the guild.

"You're here," was all Kyoko managed to say.

"Of course," Sayaka said, grinning.

"But how? You're dead! Or should be, anyway..."

"Let's just say me and a friend took advantage of one of the laws of the universe to be with our greatest friends. Or, maybe more than friends."

"Yeah? And maybe if you hadn't died, you wouldn't have had to take advantage of the laws of the universe and you could have come here normally with everyone else."

"It's not as fun that way! Besides, I wouldn't get to see another one of my friends that way."

"So this other friend is more important than me?"

"No! She's just a childhood friend. No one compares to you, Kyoko."

Both of them were crying at this point. The entire guild watched them, not saying a word to interrupt their reunion. Mami watched as well, beginning to sip her tea again. She was glad Sayaka was back, but certainly not to the extent that Kyoko was. She was more wondering where Homura had gone off to, and if Sayaka's sudden resurrection had been her doing.

Later, while Kyoko and Sayaka sat at one of the guild's tables and talked about their time apart, Mami watched the darkening skies to the east out the window. Something about them gave her a bad feeling, and she instinctively knew that Homura was involved with whatever was going on there. Mami considered traveling to go help her, but decided against it. While Homura usually wasn't the type to ask for help, she usually knew when she was out of her league. She'd be okay.

Just as Mami was finishing her cup of tea, the doors to the guild went flying open. The cup fell from Mami's hand, spilling her tea once again. Everyone at the guild looked up to see a small girl attempting to carry a girl who definitely had 3 inches on her. As she came towards the light, Mami gasped. The small girl was crying, and the girl she was attempting to carry was completely unconscious. She almost looked dead. And she was incredibly familiar.

Homura.

The small girl, sniffling and wiping away her tears, looked around at everyone before her eyes stopped on Mami. "Please," she whispered. "Help her."

Mami just stared at her in shock.

"Madoka!" Sayaka said, jumping up from the table, Kyoko close behind. "What happened?"

"She... she... fought my witch form, and won... but turning the Grief Seed back into a Soul Gem used too much of her power... and... and..." Madoka started to cry again.

"She didn't... she didn't turn into a witch too, did she?" Sayaka asked, realization dawning on her face.

Madoka just sniffled.

Mami and Kyoko just gave each other blank stares. Kyoko mouthed, "Do you know what they're talking about?" Mami shook her head in response, and both of them just shrugged. The rest of the guild had generally lost interest as well, since Homura didn't really have any friends there.

Sayaka was making an attempt to reassure Madoka that they could, in fact, save Homura, but it wasn't working. Sayaka herself wasn't even convinced that they could, after all. More than likely, they'd have to truly kill Homura's witch form. It would destroy Madoka, but it was the only thing that could be done.

Drawing in a deep breath, Sayaka asked, "So, where is her witch form, anyway?"


	11. Chapter 11

"So, Madoka, where was Homura's witch form?" Sayaka asked. She was dreading having to fight her, knowing full well that it would utterly break Madoka's heart.

Madoka, sniffling again, said, "She didn't turn into a witch, yet."

Sayaka frowned. "Yet?" she said.

Madoka pulled something out of her pocket. It was Homura's Soul Gem. "Huh?" she said, staring at it. "It was completely black before... it looked like it was going to turn into a Grief Seed... how..."

The Soul Gem was almost completely purple again. Sayaka and Madoka both stared at it, completely in awe.

Mami and Kyoko shared a knowing glance before simultaneously clearing their throats. "It appears you don't know how this world's magic works," Kyoko began.

"Yes, although I'd assume you, along with Sayaka, haven't even been here a full day," Mami continued, looking at Madoka.

"Either way, magic replenishes naturally in this world," Kyoko said.

"So, even if your Soul Gem is completely black, just wait a couple hours and you should be okay," Mami finished.

"Huh?" Sayaka asked.

"So, Homura's going to be okay?" Madoka asked.

"Of course! Look at how her Soul Gem is almost back to normal. You must have taken a while to drag her back here, geez," Kyoko said. "Don't tell me you have a crush on her."

Madoka blushed. Kyoko sighed. "Knew it," she muttered.

Just then, Homura began to stir. She rubbed her eyes, and slowly raised her head to look at the 4 girls standing above her. However, Homura only had eyes for one.

"Madoka," she said, attempting to get to her feet. "You're here."

"Of course I am! You saved me!" Madoka said, grinning. She extended her hand out to Homura, with the intention of helping her get to her feet. However, Homura pulled her down to her level and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you," Homura whispered.

Madoka smiled, tears pooling in her eyes. "I missed you too, Hom-"

Her voice was cut off though, by Homura freezing time. She smiled smugly. "「 D」, we've done a great job tricking them into thinking I was their friend, who I murdered on her way into this world," she, or rather he, said, turning to look at his Stand. "Plus, in this world, the Joestars cannot find me, DIO, and especially not when time is frozen. It has already been 2 seconds, and noth-"

"DIO!" came a shout from the door before it was obliterated by a hailstorm of punches and 'ORAS!' In the remnants of the doorway stood a muscular man wearing a black school uniform, with what looked like an even more muscular, purple skinned man floating behind him.

"Jotaro Kujo! How did you follow me, DIO, to this world?" DIO asked, furiously, but also backing away.

"You forget that my grandfather's body, who you stole, sends out signals to its descendants! I followed the signals to this world with the help of another stand!" Jotaro said. "And now, Star Platinum will truly make you pay!"

DIO glanced around quickly, looking for some knives to throw at Jotaro. There were none. Five seconds had passed since he had frozen time, and he spotted something familiar out of the corner of his eye through the window. Turning away from Jotaro, he ran and jumped out of the window, towards the steamroller next to the guild.

"Good grief," Jotaro said, adjusting his hat. "He never changes." He surveyed the frozen in time guild for a moment, before turning and walking out. He had to defeat DIO, but at least none of these people would know of the unspeakable evil he wrought. The people of the guild could go back to their stories in 3... 2... 1...

Time began to tick again, 7 seconds after DIO stopped it.

Madoka fell to the ground without Homura supporting her. "Wha-" she said, faintly. "Where-Where's Homura?" She turned to look at Mami, Kyoko, and Sayaka, but they looked just as confused as she. "She-she didn't leave us, did she?" Madoka said, the tears threatening to drip down her cheeks.

"She wouldn't leave you," Sayaka said. "Something must have happened to her."

Mami nodded. She added, quietly, "And somehow I suspect we'll never know what that something is."

The gravity of the situation hit the 4 of them suddenly, and Madoka's tears spilled over. She began to sob.

The guild, noticing the sadness coming from the four of them, came over to them and enveloped the four of them in a huge hug.

They were grateful, naturally, but even as months, and then years passed with no sign of Homura ever reappearing, they wished to know what had become of their friend. Madoka especially was distraught, and never loved another person again, and swore she'd do anything to bring back Homura.

However, all their efforts, were, in the end, completely MUDA MUDA. For Homura had been murdered by DIO the moment she set foot in the land of Fiore. He flawlessly took her place, and not a single person had suspected a thing, other than Jotaro Kujo. He had been the one to save them all, in the end.

 **NOTE: If y'all are pissed about the ending, click 'next chapter' and read the Author's Note.**


	12. Author's Note

So, that clearly wasn't the ending you all expected. Sorry about that. It's just that I gave up on this fanfic about a year ago, and it didn't feel right to me to just leave it, so I kept it going. I lost my notes to what the story was originally going to be as well, so the story is very shittly paced and everything.

Like I said, I lost interest. I personally have forgotten about 90% of the Fairy Tail series, it's been so long since I saw it. Madoka Magica I remember a little more of, but I'm constantly rewatching Rebellion, not the original series, so some details have slipped me.

Also I myself can't even believe I made this story a heckin JOJO REFERENCE. Y'all should watch it though, it's a great show.

Either way, I wanted to say that my next story is actually going to be serious. I'll make a detailed plot outline, good characters, good setting, and actually keep the dang notes this time. And no Jojo surprises at the end.

No spoilers yet, but it's gonna be a NaLu story. I've gone back to my original shipping roots with the end of Fairy Tail, and also one of my friends loves NaLu so yeah. Who knows when it'll get up though, I need to plan this one carefully so it doesn't end up a train wreck like this one.

Adios for now


End file.
